A piece of cake
by black ines
Summary: Kai is bored, Tala is bored, so they decide to do something about it. Does Kai&Tala in the kitchen means disaster?


Kai is bored, Tala is bored, so they decide to do something about it. Kai&Tala in the kitchen = disaster?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**A PIECE OF CAKE**

"Kai, are you bored?" Tala approached the bluenette, but seeing Kai sprawled on the sofa and staring at the ceiling aimlessly, one would think it was rather a rhetorical question. It wasn't for Tala, though. As far as he was concerned, his friend might be doing various things: checking the whole ceiling if there were any spiders ( which was rather impossible as Spencer was a perfectionist when it comes to cleaning similar to Kai when it comes to training; but still, it didn't hurt to check ), observing the only fly in the room or contemplating the existence of good and evil in this world. So, in his opinion, it was better to ask than to get scolded by Kai if by any means he would disturb his genuinely interesting activity.

"And how does it look like?" Kai couldn't hide his annoyance with such a stupid question, but again, it was Tala. Stupid questions has become his specialty lately. "Ok, don't answer. And yes, I'm bored."

"Perfect" Tala grinned, which caused Kai to raise his eyebrow. The bluenette decided not to inquire what was so perfect. For now. The redhead dragged him of the couch and led to the kitchen. Kai followed, a bit curious what was that all about. After a moment his friend handed him a book, motioning to open it.

"Page 153"

"Cinnamon-apple pie?"

"Yup. We're gonna bake it." The grin on Tala's face was even wider than before. Kai could only wonder why the idea of baking a pie made the redhead so cheerful. He sighed.

"All right. I guess we can do it." Kai read the recipe quickly. "Seems pretty easy."

_Firstly, mix 200 ml of sugar and 400 ml of flour in a bowl._

Kai dived into a cupboard to search for a bowl. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't any of a decent size. Noticing his friend's problem, Tala said in a serious tone:

"I think Ian took one. He said something about using it as a helmet when he plays 'Soldier'." That made Kai look at the redhead unbelievingly, not without hitting his head when he abruptly jerked it after hearing this rather strange news.

"You're joking me, right? He said. Tala decided that the look on his face was priceless.

"And how do you think?" He answered with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "The bowl is up there, on the fridge."

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Tala just shrugged. "Don't complain and tell me if we should use brown sugar or the white one?" This time Kai was the one to shrug.

"How the hell should I know?" He sighed. "What was in the recipe?"

"Nothing specific about sugar"

"Then add the white one. What's next?"

"Flour" The redhead reminded. "No, don't bother with that" he added when his friend made a move. "I've got it all covered. I even managed to get the right amount when you were oh-so-successfully looking for a bowl. Impressed?" He smirked while putting both the ingredients together.

_Add three teaspoons of baking soda and three teaspoons of cinnamon._

"Do we have cinnamon?" Tala asked with a little worry in his voice. Kai couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You wanted to bake a cinnamon pie without checking if we have cinnamon first?"

"Err, so do we have it?" The redhead tried to avoid answering the question.

"Yes, we do. But seriously, Tala, have you even read this recipe before or you just decided we're gonna make it because you liked the name when it caught your eye?" A big, flashy smile was the only response he got. And yes, this kind of response was telling him everything, so Kai rolled his eyes.

_Next, add four eggs and stir everything together till it's a homogenous dough._

"Thank God I didn't eat them for breakfast." Stated Kai, taking four eggs from the huge fridge. "These are our last. By the way, there is almost nothing there but the light. Whose turn was it to make shopping?"

"Are you suggesting it was me who forgot?"

"There's no need to go all defensive, who knows, maybe it was me… . Anyway, we should ask Spencer to buy something on his way home."

Tala chuckled. "That is cruel, Hiwatari." The bluenette smirked at his friend and shrugged.

"Life is cruel. Strong eat, weak are meat, and so on… ." Suddenly he approached the redhead and took over the responsibility of stirring the ingredients. "Where's your strength, Tala? I'll show you how it should be done." With these words he started to move the spoon with incredible force, yet he didn't really succeeded in the task. Kai gritted his teeth. The great Hiwatari won't lose to a stupid, mindless dough. "Give me the blender. Electricity wasn't invented for nothing."

"Don't you think it will break?" Tala was rather suspicious about Kai's method.

"Let's give it a try, at least!" Emitting strange noises at first, the blender had actually stirred everything.

_Now add about 150 ml of oil and once again stir everything._

"Why didn't they tell so earlier? Do you see how much easier it is to stir it? Almost as easy as stealing a candy from the baby." Tala raised an eyebrow at his friend's choice of words.

"I was speaking figuratively."

The redhead sighed. "Yeah, I know. But children can sometimes be very possessive about their candies."

"How do you know? Did you try to steal one?" Kai smirked when Tala uttered an annoyed huff.

"Of course not, you moron!"

"Hey, you'd better watch your tongue." The bluenette replied, not really angered.

"Whatever" Tala rolled his eyes. "Just read the recipe."

_Peel 5 apples and cut them into small dices, then put them into a bowl. Chop 100 g of nuts and also add them to the dough._

"Ok, I'm taking care of the apples and you're taking the nuts." Kai commanded. Tala, lost in thoughts for a brief miment, heard only the last part of the sentence, and even that not precisely.

"Are you saying I'm nuts?"

Kai watched him with an amused smirk. "There's no doubt about it. Now take your friends or relatives or however are you calling your fellow nuts and chop them." Tala pouted, but did what he was told. Having finished rather quickly, he watched Kai's pathetic attempts to dice the apples. After seeing his friends cutting himself, he decided it was high time to take some action.

"Don't worry, the Super-Tala is here. We don't want to have blood in our pie, now do we?" He said while treating the small injury. Kai mumbled thanks and sat by the table, while the redhead was finishing preparing the pie.

"So now we just have to bake it, right?" Tala asked, one of his hands resting on his hip, the second one scratching the fiery red hair. Kai let a chuckle at his friend's pose.

"What a shame you don't have an apron; you'd look like a housewife." Just as he finished the sentence he saw a spoon flying in his direction, though due to the years of training his reflexes were quick and he managed to duck it in time.

_Spread the thin layer of oil on the__ baking pan and then put the dough in it. Bake the pie for about 40 minutes in temperature of 180____ C. _

"Ok, so now we've got about 40 minutes. Wanna watch TV?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's race to the sofa!" As soon as Tala uttered these words, there was no one to found in the kitchen; both teens already fighting for a better spot and a remote. The remote is a real power, you know. After some time Bryan came in, smelling something sweet in the kitchen.

"Did you guys bake a pie? I'm impressed, especially you didn't burn the whole place down and/or killed each other." He said half seriously, half mockingly.

"I bet you're dying to try it so go and check if it's ready." Kai motioned the lavender-haired to the kitchen. Three minutes later Bryan emerged in the room again, with an amused look on his face.

"Um, guys, I don't know how to say this, but the pie looks rather flat"

Kai and Tala turned their heads to look at each other and said simultaneously:

"Have you added baking soda?!"

***

Ok, so that was a one-shot starring Kai, Tala and silliness. In case you wonder, this is a real recipe. I've made this pie a few times and it's really easy and tasty. Try it! But not before you leave a review.


End file.
